


Because you’re my home

by knockmeout



Series: Of Chocolate and Strawberry Ice Cream [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omega Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockmeout/pseuds/knockmeout
Summary: It happened between Chapter 1 and 2 of Apple and Strawberry Jam. But does it matter? It’s pwp.(if anyone notice, I messed up)





	Because you’re my home

**Author's Note:**

> It happened between Chapter 1 and 2 of Apple and Strawberry Jam. But does it matter? It’s pwp.
> 
> (if anyone notice, I messed up)

Jihoon’s ears perk up when he hears the door to his apartment unlocked. A few seconds later, the smell of warm milk and chocolate whiffed his nostrils and a cheerful voice reaches his ears.

“Jihoonie!”

Jihoon looks up from the game he is playing. The owner of the scent enters his living room bringing two plastic bags on his hands. His eyes are slanted, cheerful smile adorns the handsome face.

After leaving the bags on the coffee table, the alpha quickly snuggles him, circles his arms around the omega’s waist, and burrows his nose on Jihoon’s neck.

“Mmh, home,” Soonyoung mumbles against his neck.

“Why do you even bother to rent an apartment when all you do is invading your neighbor’s house?” Jihoon rolls his eyes, but internally relishing on the warm body heat the alpha emits.

The alpha must have been returning straight from his dance practice. His skin is warm and his scent is musky with sweat.

Jihoon inhales the scent and almost moans at how good it smells.

“What a way to welcome your neighbor,” Soonyoung groans. He distances himself from Jihoon’s neck to stare at him with judgement.

“Well, it’s your fault. I told you to shower before you go back,” Jihoon returns the stare as hotly.

“But it’s a hassle,” Soonyoung whines and pulls Jihoon closer to him. “I want to be home as soon as possible,”

“Yet, here you are,” Jihoon rolls his eyes again, not resisting the wandering hands that slip under the thin shirt on his back, “I bet you haven’t even glanced at your door,”

“But this is my home,” Soonyoung says, pointing at Jihoon’s chest and his heart skips a beat.

Fuck Kwon Soonyoung and his straightforwardness.

He looks up to the alpha, heart hammering in his chest the longer they lock eyes. “Please stop looking at me that way,” He hears Soonyoung mumbles.

“Why?”

“We haven’t ate dinner yet,”

Jihoon raises his eyebrows, “...and?”

“Do you realize that you’re oozing that fucking alluring scent again? If you keep doing that, I’ll snap,”

“I suppose that’s why I do?”

Soonyoung growls and crashes his lips to Jihoon’s.

The alpha lips are sweet. He was probably getting an ice cream before he came back. The remaining sweetness mixed with Soonyoung’s warm scent taste amazing.

Their kiss is sloppy, Soonyoung’s lips are soft and Jihoon loves the way it feels against his. Soonyoung gnaws at his bottom lip, silently asking Jihoon to open his mouth and soon after tongues join the battle. Soonyoung groans when Jihoon positions himself better on the alpha’s lap. his hardness presses Jihoon’s half hard one through their clothes.

Jihoon smiles into the kiss, earning himself another annoyed growl from the alpha. “You smell so cheeky,”

“Hmm? Who wouldn’t? I made you hard in less than 30 seconds,” Jihoon answers against the alpha’s lips.

Soonyoung tugs his shirt off before proceeding to take Jihoon’s off. His fingers find his nipples and Jihoon keens against the alpha’s neck when Soonyoung deliberately pinch them.

“Nngh, Soonyoung,” Jihoon moans, clutching Soonyoung’s shoulders and grinding their clothed members together. Soonyoung rolls the quickly hardening bud in time with their hips roll.

“You’re so sensitive. Look at how quick you get hard just because I pinch your nipples,” Soonyoung says against his left ear, tongue swiping the lobe, making Jihoon shudders.

In response, Jihoon tugs Soonyoung’s waistband and slips his hand into the alpha’s boxer, taking hold of the hard shaft and strokes it. Soonyoung throws his head back.

“Fuck, Jihoonie,” he gasps.

“Hmm? Tell me who’s hard?” Jihoon mumbles, trailing his lips on Soonyoung’s sculpted jaw, hands moving up and down the alpha’s hard cock.

Amidst his breathy gasps, Soonyoung smirks at him. Clearly amused at their banter. He leans in to kiss him at the corner of his lips. “Fine. I’m hard,” Soonyoung slips his hands into Jihoon’s pants and grabs a handful of the omega’s ass. “But tell me, who’s hard and so wet down here?”

Jihoon only moans when Soonyoung’s finger slips into his wet hole. A satisfied growl resounds from Soonyoung’s chest to his response.

Jihoon leans his forehead to Soonyoung’s shoulder as the alpha plays with his ass. Two of Soonyoung’s fingers stretch the rim and Jihoon rubs his cock harder on Soonyoung’s lap.

For a moment he forgets he has Soonyoung’s cock in his hands until the alpha bucks his hips, “Baby, work that hands, would you?”

Jihoon doesn’t realize that he even closed his eyes. He looks down to the hard cock gripped in his hand. The length feels solid, its tip’s red and he can see a bead of precum starting to gather at the small opening.

Jihoon licks his lips before looking up to the alpha, “Soonyoung?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can i give you head?”

The dick gripped in his hands twitches and the alpha groans, “...and why do you even ask? Do you even expect me to say no?”

Jihoon grins and steps off the couch, proceeding to take off his pants and underwear. He feels Soonyoung’s eyes on him, confirming that the alpha is indeed watching while he’s stroking his hard cock.

Jihoon drops down on his knees in between Soonyoung’s open legs. Hands prying the last remaining clothes off the alpha’s lower body. throwing the pants somewhere beside him, Jihoon leans in, replacing Soonyoung’s hand with his.

“Let’s just say giving head is not my forte,” Jihoon says, licking his lips again before looking up to Soonyoung, hands slowly stroking the length, “But, I want to taste yours,”

Soonyoung groans, “I swear to god, Lee Jihoon, just do it!”

Jihoon chuckles at the alpha’s desperation and after a few more strokes, he lowers his head, tongue poking out of his mouth, he swipes his tongue on the precum gathered at the tip of Soonyoung’s cock.

Tasting it in his mouth, Jihoon decided he is fine with how it tastes, and even liking it. He dives for a second taste, this time engulfing the head completely and giving it a light suck. Soonyoung’s musky scent is thicker down here. Jihoon feels his slick drips down his hole as he puts more of Soonyoung’s cock into his mouth.

“Babe,” Soonyoung moans above him. Jihoon looks up, eyes meeting the lust filled slanted eyes. Soonyoung slips his fingers between Jihoon’s hairs, lightly massaging his scalp. “Fuck, you look so hot, Jihoonie,”

Jihoon hums, and Soonyoung groans feeling the vibration. Jihoon bobs his head up and down. loving the feeling of Soonyoung’s blunt head sliding against his tongue. He opens his mouth wide, trying to put the cock deeper down his throat. But, to his frustration, he can’t manage to get more than half of the alpha’s cock into his mouth.

With a pop, Jihoon pulls his mouth away from the wet cock. Hand stroking the shaft as he whines to the alpha, “It’s so big,”

“Well, thank you. I'm sure you like it big,”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “The confidence,”

Soonyoung’s chuckles died halfway as Jihoon engulfs his cock for the second time. With a fast movement, Jihoon bobs his head up and down and tries to put as much length as he can into his mouth. His hand is holding the base, where a knot starts to form. Jihoon moans, tasting more precum in his mouth.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung strokes his bulging cheek, he’s breathing heavily, “I'm going to come,”

Jihoon hums in response, positioning himself firmly between Soonyoung’s legs. He sucks the cock hard as Soonyoung bucks his hips at the sensation. “Jihoonie…” was the only warning Jihoon received before Soonyoung grabs his head and thrusts the cock hard. Jihoon almost chokes but he manages to control his gag reflex and moans when Soonyoung shoots his load down his throat.

The alpha holds his head down as he come. thick musky liquid fills his mouth and Jihoon swallows it eagerly. Soonyoung’s cock twitches in his mouth as Jihoon savors every little bit of come the alpha releases.

Soonyoung is groaning all the while, hips bucking as he comes down from his high. His cock is softening, but Jihoon’s suck doesn’t cease. He relishes on the taste and scent of the alpha that fills his mouth.

“Jihoonie,” Soonyoung visibly shudders when Jihoon gives his sensitive head a particularly hard suck. “I’m gonna get hard again,”

Jihoon pulls his mouth away from the half hard cock, but his hand still grips its base, “...and?”

“We haven’t ate dinner,”

Jihoon freezes his movement. Squinting at the alpha, he stands up, naked in all his glory, he straddles Soonyoung’s lap, pressing his hard cock against the alpha’s flat stomach. “Would you like to have dinner, or would you like to have me?”

“I can't believe you used that line on me,” Soonyoung groans, his hands gripping Jihoon’s hips to stop him from rubbing his cock on his stomach. Jihoon laughs, but soon after yelps in surprise when Soonyoung flips their body and Jihoon is pressed face first against the couch, butt highs with the alpha trailing kisses on his tailbone. “Of course, I'd like to have you,”


End file.
